Someone Like You
by jh728
Summary: Nate wants a second chance


**Title:** Someone Like You

**Rating:** G

**Pairing:** Miranda/Andy

**Inspiration:**I've been listening to Adele's albums over and over and over and . . . well you get the idea. One day this popped up.

**Length/Word****Count:** 2.1K

**Summary:** Nate wants a second chance.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the rights to _The__Devil__Wears__Prada,_ any of its characters, or to Adele's song.

**A/N:** Thank you Dee (Mxrolkr). She acted as beta. Any and all mistakes are mine, because Lord knows I can't leave well enough alone.

Someone Like You

Nate sat at the table in Starbucks nervously playing with his half empty cup. Lily called and told him she would be here around 10:00 am. He glanced at his watch and saw it was now a quarter of. He really hoped she would show up. There was so much he wanted to say. He looked out the window and saw a black town car pull up to the curb. A driver got out and came around to open the door for his passenger. Nate stood and raised his hand as she came through the door. "Andy, hi."

"Nate." Andy briefly hugged her ex-boyfriend and gave him a peck on his clean shaven cheek. "How have you been? You look good."

"Thanks, you too." She really did look fantastic. Nate couldn't tell one designer from another but even he recognized the quality of Andy's outfit. He felt his earlier optimism start to fade. "I wasn't sure when you would get here, so I didn't get you anything yet." He hopped up, "Your usual?"

"No, thanks. Could you get me a mint tea?" Andy smiled nervously and fluffed her bangs.

"Sure." Nate walked up to the counter to order and returned shortly with Andy's drink. Handing the drink to Andy, he retook his seat at the small table. "How's your job at the Mirror? Working on any big stories?"

"I left the Mirror a few weeks ago," Andy said before sipping her drink.

"Wow, really. Did you get your dream job at Rolling Stone?"

"No, I'm freelancing now," Andy said proudly.

Nate was surprised but did his best to hide it. "Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah, it was Miranda's idea. She thought it would be nice if I had a more flexible schedule. The Mirror was going through a round of cutbacks and offered severance packages to try and cut heads. So I took one of those.

"Well, good for you." Nate definitely wasn't happy with Miranda's influence on Andy's career.

"So how have you been? Has Boston been treating you well? Are you in town long?"

"I've been good, Boston is fine, and I'm actually in town for an interview at a new restaurant."

"That's great. I thought you liked Boston."

"I do, but New York is a bigger market. More chances to get noticed and move up."

Andy reached over and patted his arm. "I hope it works out for you."

"I can't get over how good you look," Nate smiled. "I suppose you're still jogging every morning."

"Thanks. No, I quit running a little while ago. I'm doing yoga and some Pilates." Andy finished her tea.

"I need a refill, how about you?" Nate stood up and seeing Andy shake her head went up to the counter. Since he was deep in thought, he was startled when the barista asked for his order. With a pensive look on his face, Nate returned to the table. "Things have sure changed with you. You turned down coffee, quit your job, and stopped jogging." Nate looked into the brown eyes that had haunted his dreams for the last two years. "Almost sounds like you're pregnant or something." Nate was surprised when Andy turned red. "My God. Are you?"

Andy ducked her head. "Not yet, but we're trying. We have another appointment next week."

Nate slumped into his seat. "Well, I guess that answers that."

"Nate, you really didn't think there was a chance we could get back together did you? It's been over for a long time. You have a life in Boston. Lily told me you have a girlfriend there."

"Did have. We broke up."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Well, she wasn't you," he said bitterly.

"Nate," Andy whispered sadly.

"Andy, I made a mistake." Frustrated, Nate ran a hand through his short hair. "I shouldn't have given up on us. I should have tried harder. We should have tried harder. Breaking up was a bad idea. I thought if I came back to New York we might –"

"Nate, I'm married." Andy quickly interrupted. "I'm married to Miranda and we're trying to have a baby."

"Yeah, I know that now. I guess I was hoping this thing with Miranda was a phase."

"No, not a phase. This is my life: Miranda, the twins, and hopefully one day a baby." Andy stood up and reached for her bag. "I should go."

Nate jumped up and reached for Andy's arm. "No, don't go. Please sit down. I'm sorry." When Andy returned to her seat, Nate breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry, Andy."

"What did you expect," Andy asked. "We haven't spoken since we broke up. I only hear about you through Lily. What made you decide to come back now?"

"I talked to Lily and she said you were acting a little weird. I guess I got it into my head that if I came back to the city we could be friends again," he said tiredly. "Then maybe we could get back together. We could go back to the way it use to be."

"Nate, I can't go back to the way we were. I can't be what you want or need. I have a different life now. And I'm sorry to say it, but you aren't part of it." Andy felt bad having to be so blunt. But in this situation, she didn't think subtle would work on Nate.

"Yeah," Nate agreed sadly. "I'm glad that you're doing well. I hope the baby thing works out for you." Nate stood up and pushed in his chair. "You take care of yourself okay?"

"Sure, you too." Andy watched as Nate walked out the door.

Andy felt tired and briefly debated getting another tea when her phone rang. She glanced at the number and smiled as she answered. "Hello, Miranda."

"Is the fry cook gone?"

Andy rolled her eyes. "Chef and yes he left."

"Stay where you are," Miranda commanded as she hung up.

Andy pulled her phone back and stared at it. A few minutes later she looked out the window and watched a Mercedes pull up and Roy hurry to get out and around to open the rear door. Andy laughed as Miranda swept out of the car and into Starbucks. Andy kissed Miranda's cheek and motioned for her to have a seat. "Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?"

Miranda settled herself and placed her bag on an adjacent chair. "You didn't really think that I would just stand by while you met with your ex did you?" Miranda looked around and glared at the barista staring at her from behind the counter. "Slow day?"

Andy jumped up. "Hold on, I'll be right back." Andy hurried to the counter and ordered Miranda's standard. Returning to the table, she handed the drink to her wife.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Miranda nodded at the drink. "You haven't been my assistant for a long time."

"It hasn't been that long. Besides, you're always in a better mood when you're properly caffeinated." Andy rested her elbows on the table and watched as Miranda sipped her drink. "How did you know Nate wasn't here?" When Miranda didn't answer right away, Andy looked at her wife and then out the window. "Did you have Roy circle the block so that you could check up on me?" Andy smiled at the thought of Miranda staring out the car window each time the car passed the store. "Roy probably thinks you're insane," she joked.

"Roy is paid quite well to drive. It is not part of his job description to analyze my mental state."

Andy smiled as she realized that any bite in Miranda's words was negated by the twinkle in her eyes. "How many times did you go around the block?"

"Really, Andrea. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Liar. I bet you circled half a dozen times."

"I'm sure it was no more than twice."

"If you're admitting to two than it must have been four trips."

"Fine, we circled the block four times," Miranda said exasperated. "I was concerned that cook boy might try something improper."

Andy reached out and took Miranda's hand. "Thank you."

Miranda was surprised and looked into Andy's eyes. "You're welcome? I thought you might be upset with my hovering."

"Not this time." Andy stroked the back of Miranda's hand. "Nate left and I was sitting here feeling a little down when you called."

"Why?"

"Nate wanted me to be someone that no longer exists. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to be that person. But it still made me sad."

"Andrea," Miranda paused and took a deep breath. "You are uniquely you. I hope you never feel like you have to make yourself into someone different for me."

"It's true that I've changed since I first met you. But I think of it more as evolution. You've helped me bring out parts of myself that were hidden or buried deep." Andy reached up and traced Miranda's cheek with a finger. "Sure, I enjoy lounging around the house in sweats. But I love dressing up and going out on the town or to a function with you. It gives me a thrill to be on your arm when you introduce me as your wife."

Miranda took Andy's hand and kissed her knuckles. "Now you know how I felt when we went to that dinner for the Mirror. I was proud when you told everyone I was your wife. I never felt that way with my ex-husbands." Miranda sighed as she looked around the empty cafe. "I suppose we should be going. Text Reg and let him know you're getting a ride with me."

"Okay." Andy stood and picked up her purse. "What's your schedule like today?"

"Why?" Miranda asked as she mirrored Andy's actions.

"Oh, I don't know." Andy grinned at Miranda. "I thought maybe we could go home and practice making babies."

"Hmm. I suppose practice is warranted. I'll have Rachel revise my schedule."

As they exited the building, Andy reached for Miranda's hand. "I still feel kind of bad about Nate."

"That's because you have a big heart. Nate will move on and find someone."

"Someone like me?" Andy bumped shoulders with Miranda before sliding into the backseat of the car.

Miranda followed and waited until Roy closed the door before turning to her wife. "Andrea, there is no one else like you."

"Sweet talker," Andy said before gently kissing Miranda.

Artist: Adele

Song: Someone Like You

Album: 21

I heard that you settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now.

I heard that your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"

Yeah.

You know how the time flies

Only yesterday was the time of our lives

We were born and raised

In a summer haze

Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Nothing compares

No worries or cares

Regrets and mistakes

They are memories made.

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."


End file.
